The present invention relates to a vehicle including a throttle valve configured to operate to attain an opening degree according to a command for changing an engine driving power, and a controller thereof.
Conventionally, there is known a motorcycle including a controller which is configured to detect an operation amount of a throttle grip and to control a throttle valve so that the throttle valve operates to attain a target opening degree according to a detection value of the operation amount. In accordance with the controller, the throttle valve operates in accordance with a driving power change command given by a driver's operation of the throttle grip, maintaining the amount of intake-air supplied to an engine.
As such a controller, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-65140 discloses a controller which is configured to set a target opening degree to an idling opening degree corresponding to an idling engine speed and to close a throttle valve, irrespective of the amount of a driver's operation of the grip in a case where some failure occurs.
However, the controller is configured to fix the opening degree of the throttle valve to the idling opening degree after occurrence of the failure, and as a result, the engine driving power is not changed even though the driver operates the grip, making the driver feel discomfort. Under this circumstance, the controller would be desirably configured to control driving according to the driver's demand even when the failure occurs.